


Day One Hundred Nine || It Is Elegant

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [109]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: How she tires of these parties. But at least she doesn't have to suffer them alone.





	Day One Hundred Nine || It Is Elegant

A knock sounds against the door, lifting Hinata’s eyes from the book she’s reading. 

“My lady? It’s time to be fit for your gown.”

The words spoken beyond her room earn a soft sigh. Another ball, another gown. “Very well. You may come in.” She dog ears the page to mark her place, standing from her desk and watching as a team of seamstresses enter.

Over and over she’s had new gowns made over the past several months since her coronation. All in an effort to pretty her up for all of the parties her father throws in search of a proper suitor. His eldest daughter is of age, now. The sooner he can have her married, the better, in his opinion.

But as of yet, she’s not met any who’ve caught her eye...nor, apparently, she theirs. There have been no talks of marriage or even courtships.

...though that may have something to do with her knight.

The same day she took the title of lady after seventeen years a girl, so too was Hinata appointed a knight: one pledged to her and her alone. Her bodyguard, her sword and shield. The younger son of the main Uchiha line. While the elder may have had the birthright, Itachi’s persistent illnesses meant a frail body...so he instead took to developing his mind. He now sits on her council, instead.

And that left Sasuke as the first in line.

Clearly proud of his heritage, Sasuke had stepped up to the mantle with dignity. While most might have shied from being withheld from battlefields and glory, he’d known that being chosen to guard one of royal blood was all the glory he could ask for.

And the day they’d met, she’d asked him to promise her something.

To protect her from  _ all _ threats...including those perhaps not quite so dire.

Hinata knows well enough she can’t avoid marriage forever. But to be thrown so quickly into what will likely be a match made more in politics than affection makes her feel so...hopeless. Her youth may not last forever, but a bit of time to enjoy it first is all she wants.

Hence her plead.

And his agreement. 

As per their arrangement, he lingers with her every spare moment...including the many galas Hiashi has hosted since their meeting. Ever hawkish, he’s looked every suitor over with a keen eye, clearly conveying one thing: this is the woman he owes his utmost allegiance. Harm her in any way - including ways of the heart - and he will not hesitate to act.

Needless to say, it’s been rather effective thus far.

But, for now, she has yet another party to endure.

She’s carefully peeled out of the layers she’s already been dressed in today until left in her barest of clothes. Measurements are taken along every limb, around every curve, until there’s nothing left of her they aren’t privy to. 

All the while, the details of the guest list are rattled off to her...as if any of it matters. Half a dozen eligible heirs are coming, each with high hopes of being matched with the princess. Hinata doesn’t even listen. It doesn’t strike her: the only thing she’ll care about is their manner, and she won’t know that until they meet.

And if it should go poorly...she’ll simply have Sasuke drive them off.

How quickly she’s come to rely on him. Though she tries not to overwork him, he’s nonetheless attentive. At first she assumed it merely out of duty: a thing he already took quite seriously. But there was a quick, unspoken attachment in their airs. Similar in some ways, different in others...and in all, thus far, aligning quite well. He swiftly grew used to her mannerisms, able to read most of her thoughts and ideas without a word. She, too, can glean a great amount from just the hold of his brow.

Though strangers mere months before, they’re nigh on inseparable now. Fitting to all edges without much effort.

In truth...it makes her wistful that a knight were of a rank suitable for a throne.

She, of course, can’t assume his feelings. Nor is she sure hers are so bold. But there’s something so...effortless in how they’ve come together. Hinata can only dream of finding a match with such chemistry.

True, knights have hard-won a princess’ hand before...but it is rare, and only after acts of great valor that prove his worth as both a knight, and a man. One worthy of ruling a kingdom he already swore to protect.

Either way...there’s little point in wondering. Her father would surely disapprove...and there’s no telling they’d be happy in such an arrangement, anyway.

For now...she will simply endure.

Measured and noted, Hinata is redressed and left to her own devices for the time being. Two weeks remain to have the gown finished for her to don at the gala. Until then...she can only dread it.

And like many dreaded things, it comes quickly.

It takes nearly an hour to dress and make her, corset laced tight and every wrinkle banished. Admittedly, it’s beautiful. Crafted of only the finest cloths, it varies from pale lilac to deep amethyst: an array of violet shades that bring out the shine of her dark hair in the light, and tinge to her eyes.

Once prepared, she’s given a moment to collect herself, instructed to report to the ballroom posthaste. Left alone, she takes in her image in the mirror.

...a knock then sounds.

“You may enter.”

A pause, and then the door clicks open. Donning his dress uniform, Sasuke peers in, a decorated rapier at his side...mostly just for show. “...Hinata?”

Relaxing a hair, she sighs. “...I’m coming. Just...taking a moment to b-brace myself.”

Stepping in and letting the door close behind him, he stands at relaxed attention. “Are you all right?”

“As right as I can be. Just dreading the night. Are all of the suitors here…?”

“They are. None stand out to me as of yet.”

She gives him a weary smile, tearing her gaze from her reflection. “Well...I suppose it could be worse.” A glance down to her gown, and then, “What do you think?”

Dark eyes, given permission, drop from her face to look her over. “...it is elegant.”

That earns a breath of a snort. “Please, you don’t need to be so...stiff.”

“It’s true. Your gowns are always...pretty.” 

Her lips twitch. Clearly he’s not well-versed in fashion...not that she blames him in the slightest. “Thank you...as much as I dread these nights, I always love the dresses I’m made. I hope Father pays them well…”

“I’ll speak to Itachi. Surely he’ll change that if not.”

“I’m glad.”

They stand in a pained silence.

“...well, no avoiding it,” Hinata then sighs in defeat.

“No, there’s not.” Sasuke offers an arm, which she daintily takes.

“...if not for you, I’m not sure how I’d weather these shows of wealth and all these preening peacocks.”

Sasuke can’t help a huff of a laugh. “I’m sure you’d fare just fine. You don’t give yourself near enough credit.”

“You’re the only one of s-such an opinion, I assure you.” Sighing yet again, she dares to lean wearily against him for a moment. “...thank you...for all that you do. No matter what else might come to pass...I can face it, knowing you’ll face it beside me.”

He gives her a glance. “...you’re welcome. Shall we go…?”

“....we shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness it's late and I've a long day ahead of me, so I'll be brief!
> 
> This is a sequel to day sixty-seven: where Sasuke was anointed princess Hinata's personal knight! They've done a little bonding since then, seems like :3c Surely a knight can marry a princess, can't they? Maybe he just needs to scare off all those suitors first...
> 
> Anyway! That's all for tonight - today was busy busy, and so shall tomorrow be! I'll see you then - and thank you for reading!


End file.
